The proposal
by ardstars
Summary: Nowaki finally bucks up the courage to ask Hiroki to marry him! How will Hiroki handle the sudden question?   Another bad review- - I may never have a good one. loosely tied in with me other story, Usagi's Shock.


**First, I just have to say, that this is tied in loosely with my other story, Usagi's Shock. So you might want to read that first, (I'm still working on ti though.)**

**Also I won nothing! Except for the ring. I own that. (It might be a little Ooc? I tried to keep it as close to character as possible!)**

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

"Those damn idiot students,' Hiroki muttered angrily, walking into his apartment and flopping down on the couch. 'Next time, I'll throw my desk at them if I have to." He was about to sit up and start grading the 10,000 word essay that he had assigned the day before, when his phone started going off in his pocket. With a sigh, he rolled over, grabbed his phone and opened it without even bothering to check the ID."Hello?"

"Hiro-San?" A happy voice asked from the other line.

"Nowaki?' Hiroki suddenly sat up, running his hand through his hair as he spoke into the phone. "Where are you? it's already 6, I though you got off early today?" He asked, no bothering to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"Sorry, Hiro-San. Nowaki began. 'Something came up at the hospital, we suddenly had two people being rushed in from getting hit by a car."

"Oh..." The professor instantly felt a quick flash of regret for getting angry at his lover. "Well, that's fine then... Are they both okay?"

"Well... Yes and no. Misaki got away with only a few injuries, but Akihiko has to get surgery on his leg." Nowaki began, then instantly stopped when he realized he had accidentally said the name he had been trying so hard to avoid mentioning.

"Akihiko... Misaki...' Hiroki's eyes widened, his voice silent at fist, and then getting louder. "Wait! You mean Akihiko Usami, and his brat!' He asked, standing up suddenly and grabbing his shoes. "What room is Akihiko in! Is he okay!"

"Hiro-San... He's fine.' The doctor whispered, this is why he didn't want to tell him, he knew that Hiroki would freak out, and probably rush to the hospital. 'But, you can't go see him."

"What! Why! What do you mean I can't go visit my friend! I swear Nowaki, if this is because you're jealous, I'm going to wring your ne-"

"No.' He interrupted his lover's angry rant. 'You can't go visit... because... they are only letting immediate family in.' He lied. 'And besides, you have to stay home, I have something important to talk to you about."

"It can wait.' Hiroki growled, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his coat. 'I'm going to go out to a book store or something."

"Ah... Okay, well, be careful of strangers, and be home by 9 at the latest." Nowaki cheerfully replied.

"Idiot! I'm not some kid! I know not to talk to strangers!" He yelled, walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"I know, I just want you to be safe." He chuckled.

"Well, I'm fine,I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Okay, Hiro-San, I love you!" Nowaki exclaimed.

"Shut up!' He yelled, his face blushing. 'I-I love you too, idiot." He whispered, before hastily flipping his phone shut and walking down to the book store.

Nowaki grinned happily as he took of his doctor's coat, and hung it up in his locker, he walked up and started heading towards the entrance. But he couldn't help wondering if Hiroki was going to come and see Akihiko anyway, even though he told him he couldn't. It's not like Nowaki necessarily hated the man, but he didn't like him either. Although, it was because of him that he was lucky enough to meet Hiroki, he still hated to think that his lover might still be in love with the man.

"Nowaki!'" He heard someone yelling from behind him, breaking off his train of thought.

He turned around and saw the tall blond running to him. "Ah, Tsumori! I was just about to go home!" He laughed, ducking to the side quickly, managing to avoid being jumped on by his senpai.

The man laughed and slowly stood up from when he had fallen on the floor when his attack failed. "Why are you so happy looking?' He asked. 'Oh, I know, your lovely lover is waiting for you in nothing but an apron?" Tsumori asked teasingly.

"Hiro-San, in an apron..."Nowaki looked away with an idiotic grin on his face as he imagined Hiroki standing at the stove, making dinner as he patiently waited for Nowaki to get started humming happily, only to be jerked out of his imagination by a sudden hit to his shoulder.

"Tsumori... Why would you do that!' He pouted, starring down at his smiling senpai. 'You're so mean, first you put a nice image in my head, and then you snap it away.." He frowned and stuck his hand in his pocket, his hand brushing against a small black box, his frown instantly faded, and was replaced with a bright grin, as he remembered just what he was planning on doing today.

"Nowaki?' Tsumori began, looking up at him curiously. 'What's with the stupid grin?"

Nowaki simply laughed and started walking to the door. "Today,' He began. 'Hiro-San and I are going to take the next step into out relationship!"

"Oh, you guys are finally going to have sex!" He asked cheerfully,grabbing nowaki's hands and giving them a quick shake, before pulling back reaching into his pocket, and pulling out something. "Here!" He grabbed Nowaki's hand and place it in his palm, pulling his own hand back, and revealed a condom.

"TSUMORI! THAT'S NO-" He began, but was interrupted by his senpai.

"I know your new at this, but safety is very important! And who knows, maybe Hiroki is really a girl down there! And I don't think we want any demon babies running around!" He laughed loudly.

"What! HIRO-SAN DOES NOT HAVE A VAGINA!" Nowaki yelled, deeming strange looks from the people around him.

"Oh? So you already saw it!' He laughed again. 'Oh Nowaki, you naughty dog. But, even if he is a man, you still have to be careful! Men can get diseases too! Honestly, as a doctor, I would have thought you would have already known this!" He started waving his hands around above his head, just for the heck of it.

"Tsumori! I don't need this." Nowaki growled, trying to give the man the condom back.

"It's fine! Take it, take it! I have plenty!" He pushed Nowaki's hands back, grinning like crazy, 'Just be careful, I highly doubt that you would be Hiroki' first, who knows all the diseases he may be carrying! You better make sure to get yourself checked, you don't want to get sick just because the little whor-"

"TSUMORI!' Nowaki yelled, pushing his senpai into a wall, 'SHUT UP! HIRO-SAN IS NOT A WHORE" He screamed, ignoring the strange looks people were giving him. "AND FOR THE RECORD, I HAVE ALREADY HAD GREAT SEX WITH HIM, WITHOUT A CONDOM, AND IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING! NOW SHUT UP!" He pulled back angrily and threw the condom at the shock ridden man.

Tsumori slide down the wall, sitting on the ground as he stared up at his fuming coworker. The man suddenly burst out laughed, taking the condom and slipping it back into his pocket. "Calm down!' He laughed harder as he slowly stood up. 'I was just messing with you! I know you already had sex with your little boyfriend.' He placed a hand on Nowaki's shoulder, smiling happily. 'Now, would you care to explain to my just what you were so happy about?" He asked, his face growing serious.

Nowaki frowned and slid his hand back in his pocket, fingering the small box for a moment, before slowly pulling it back out. "Well... I was planning on proposing to Hiro-San today... The one problem is, I can't figure out how.." He said with a sad sigh.

"Oh, is that all!' He asked, chuckling softly, 'Well, I think I may just have to perfect idea for you.." He said cheerfully, wrapping his arm around Nowaki's shoulder andbegan walking to the train station with him, fully explaining what he should do.

Hiroki sighed and tugged on the heavy bags that were tangled on his wrist. He had ended up buying more books then he though he would have, but, he couldn't help it, he was worried about his childhood friend and he had a horrible habit of buying books when he got worried. Although, he didn't love Akihiko anymore, he was still a precious friend to him, even if the man did write perverted novels about him and Nowaki. He had been with him since they were young, and he was still worried, and wanted so badly to go visit and make sure he was okay, after all, Nowaki said that he would have to get surgery on his leg. He could only hope that everything would be okay.

"Jeez, if Nowaki heard me getting this worried, he would go and kill Akihiko personally.' He chuckled slightly at the thought, then remembered something. 'Shit.' He mumbled, pulling out his phone and checking the time, it was 9:38. "Fuck, I am never going to hear the end of it later!" He growled, but made no effort to walk faster.  
>By the time he was home it was already 10 and his arms had began to hurt horribly because the heavy bags of book.<p>

"Well, time to get jumped on and fussed over.' He mumbled, then quickly noticed that something was wrong, he looked up and saw the window to their apartment was pitch black. 'that's odd, did he go to bed already?"He asked, hurrying up to the door and slowly opening it.

The lights were all off, but he saw a soft glow coming from somewhere, and small piece of paper lying on the floor. He dropped his bags and shrugged off his coat, beding down, he noticed that upon farther inspection, the paper was actually a rose petal, and their was a trail of them leading to the kitchen. "...What is that idiot planning?" He mumbled to himself, following the trail to the kitchen.

He froze suddenly, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as he gaped at what he saw.  
>The table was set with a silk red table cloth, an array of elegant foods, and had a very romantic white candle sitting in the middle, producing a dim glow from it's lit wick. and sitting in the chair, behind the candle, and in a nice looking suit, looking very sexy, was Nowaki, gazing lovingly up at him.<p>

"Hiro-San.' Nowaki began, smiling softly up at his lover, who was obviously shocked beyond words. The man stood up and walked over to his lover, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the chair that was on the opposite side of where he was previously sitting. 'Welcome home." He whispered into the man's ear.

"Nowaki...?' Hiroki asked softly, his face suddenly burning with embarrassment. 'What is this!" He demanded, searching his mind to try and remember if he had forgotten an important date, but came up with nothing.

"It's our dinner, Hiro-San." Nowaki whispered, clearly hurt by his lover's reaction.

"Well, yeah, I can see that, but what I want to know is, why did you go through all the trouble of doing something like this?" He asked with a sigh.

"...Can't I do something nice for the one I love?" He asked softly, starring down at the ground with a sad expression.

"Oh. Well.. Thank you.. I guess.' He mumbled, sitting down on the chair that Nowaki had led him too a moment before. He looked up at his lover that was still standing there with a hurt look. 'Nowaki. Sit down, and let's eat, I don't want all the food you made to go to wast." He whispered softly, blushing with embarrassment.

The man looked up, suddenly smiling brightly as he walked over and sat back down in his chair. "Okay, I hope you like it!' He exclaimed cheerfully. 'I made sure to make all of your favorites!"

"You did?' He looked down at the table, his blush deepening when he saw his lover was telling the truth. "Idiot! Why would you go through all the trouble!" He scolded.

"Because I love you, Hiro-San.' He whispered happily, grabbing the wine and opening it. 'And if it's for you, it's no trouble at all!" Chuckling softly, he poured the wine into the glass in front if Hiroki, and then into his own.

"Nowaki!' He yelled, turning bright crimson this time, 'How can you say such embarrassing things!" He demanded.

"Because I love you!' He exclaimed, giving Hiroki a bright smile, that caused the other to freeze for a moment, then laugh awkwardly as he grabbed he drink and took a quick swig. 'Oh, Hiro-San, you're so cute."

He chocked on his drink for a moment, before managing to force it down. "Nowaki! You idiot! stop saying those kinds of things! I am a man! I can't be adorable!" He yelled, slamming the drink down on the table.

"But, Hiro-San, you really are though, you are the cutest most adorable thing I have ever seen!' He laughed softly, staring at his adorable lover and smiling lovingly. 'To me, you are my everything, so of course you are going to be cute."

"Sh-Shut up..!" He growled. Sighing softly, he sat back in his seat and stared at the still smiling man. 'I love you too..." He mumbled, quickly looking away, trying to hide his blush that had once again appeared.

"Hiro-San..' Nowaki whispered, getting out of his chair and walking over to the professor. 'I love you so much." He whispered, cupping Hiroki's chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting the man's head up slightly, as he leaned down, softly capturing his lovers lips with his.

Hiroki didn't even bother struggling, since he knew there was no use. He let out a soft sigh as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's lips, kissing him back.

Nowaki reluctantly pulled away and smiled happily down at his older lover. "Hiro-San, I love you, more then anything in this, or any world.' He whispered, slowly crouching down. 'We have been together for over 8 years now, and I love you so much more then I ever thought possible. I know we fight sometimes, and I know I get on your nerves, but I want more then anything else, to be with you forever."  
>"Nowaki...?" He asked softy, blushing furiously, as Nowaki got down on one knee.<p>

"Hiro-San.' Nowaki began, getting down on one knee as he pulled a small box out of his pocket. 'I love you.' He slowly opened the box, revealing a set of sliver rings, one with a small circle of tiny diamonds.

Hiroki gasped softly and reached up, covering with mouth with his hands,

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you thought! I hope you liked it! It may be rated M later if they have sex? <strong>

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought! Oh! And also, if you have any ideas for how he should react to the proposal, please let me know! I'm kind of stuck on that part. **


End file.
